Do you know about stars
by leave2die
Summary: In the cutthroat world of show business two seemingly different talents have found love. Vowing to be together forever under the stars


I DO NOT OWN SKIP BEAT

A/N: ooc Sho, yaoi and smut. So dont like dont read.

The blonde barely out of his teens sat on a couch in his tour bus he'd been depressed ever since the tour started slim fingers curled over his phone 'I'm looking for a blonde, with a lithe body, who's an amazing talent and I wish he where home with me' Said blonde couldn't help but smile a slight blush adorning his features he made sure no one was looking and answered 'hmmm, I know he would do anything to be in a certain brunette's arms right now.' Honestly Sho had been miserable on this tour he missed his older rival turned lover's arms around him. Making him feel safe while he rested his head on the brunette's broad chest comfortably breathing in the scent of him and listening to his heart beat a beautiful melodic melody. His heart painfully constricted but this dependency was worth it as long as he can be with the older male around him being held wrapped in the warmth of strong arms and just drowning in the older's love for him. A warm blush adorned his handsome features. Once again he never had to worry about his image when he's around Ren none of that matters when it's just the two of them.

Sho was listening to a guilty pleasure a song the older had confessed to liking since he was a teen. Roxette's Listen to you're heart since than it had become there song it had been playing when they had there first kiss they had been walking through a old new England town with brick roads and historical accuracy at every turn. It had been almost like a scene from a fairy tail as clichéd as that sounds. Ren had been a bit nervous the whole time much to the younger's confusion brown eyes watched him wondering if Ren regretted being there with him already. Sho had eagerly accepted the invitation by his than friend and ex rival admittedly he'd developed a crush on Ren. Because Ren grew up in the states he acted as Sho's tour guide answering the excited blonde's questions. He explained the reason why they were walking on brick roads instead of a dirt road. Why an older house they looked through the window of had a 'weird' as he called it looking broom by the wall. Ren only stiffled a laugh at how cute his friend was acting than watched as that same friend stood in awe at the pillars surrounding the park. "Sho there's something I want to tell you. Youre the first person to know this" Sho looked worriedly at the older man afraid that it is bad news. "Ren is my stage name but my real legal name is Kuon Hizuri." The brunette waited for the moment he thought would come where he would be rejected by his former rival. "Re- i mean Kuon I'm really happy that I'm the first person you've told you're secret to. And i promise il to keep it safe" a smile crept over his lips "thank you Sho that means a lot, so do you want to go see the town hall and anything else before we head back to the our hotel?" The younger nodded "I want to see this town festival there having tonight" staff had been setting up for it and poster's read everyone can attend. When he nodded brown eyes brightened knowing he didn't necessarily like going to these things but is going because he wants to.

The rest of the day had been a blur leading up to the night's festival as he sat over on a bench off to the side with Sho who didn't want to dance unless they both where on the dance floor. So he compromised and said he will dance to one song once it came on but for now the older was content watching brown eyes stare up at the stars "did you know any where in the world they can look up and see these stars at some point? They probably even saw these same stars hundreds of years ago how exciting is that one day i just want to lay in an open field no one around and just watch the stars from dusk until dawn." That's when he noticed dark eyes staring at him in a way that made him want to melt that smile warmed his heart they had been sitting for over an hour when sounds of a keyboard filled the air before the blonde knew it a calloused hand was extened to him. Sho blushed dispite himself and silently excepted the unspoken offer as they walked over starting to dance under the stars there moves in time with the music somehow. They stared into each other's eyes lost in the sensations of each other's touch and the music.

And there are voices that want to be heard, so much to mention but you cant find the words. The scent of magic the beauty that is when love was wilder than the wind. Listen to youre heart when he's calling for you.

As the last 'heart' was said there lips barely inches apart he leaned down and captured pale lips in a kiss. Sho's eyes instinctively closed savoring this moment and hoping if it is a dream that he never wakes up. When their kiss was broken brown eyes looked down waiting for a reprimand his friend to say it was a mistake but instead two fingers lifted his chin gently so brown eyes met dark ones. "Sho, this has been perfect and i don't think i can hold back anymore. I love you" his eyes widened and the blonde felt as if he was floating on air his heart threatening to break through his ribs. "I love you too i have for a while now but didn't know how to tell you" the hand cupped his cheek than they kissed again lovingly. By far it was the happiest night of the young celebrity's life thinking about it still years later never failed to make him blush. He looked down at his phone at the incoming message 'I wish i was holding you my love.'


End file.
